


It's a day trip.

by Lilyrain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Episode: s01e08 Day Trip, I'm Sorry, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyrain/pseuds/Lilyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn. That girl knew Finn doesn’t trust me and she’s still going. Brave princess, I almost said the thought aloud, because what I wasn't so sure she knew, was Finn wasn't talking about her life, we all knew I was good for that, Finn was talking about me flirting with her.</p><p>(Bellarke woods sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a day trip.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend always complains about fics written in first person, so yeah, I hope you all hate it.
> 
> It's honestly just me trying things out so I could use some feedback  
> (which means it might change a few times sorry)

She was in Finns tent, telling him what she was doing. "I don't trust him." Finn spills with his puppy dog eyes. Those fucking pretty boy eyes. "Let's go." I say. Finn hadn't seen that I was in the tent when he said it, but now he knows that I was. For a moment I saw fear in his face. He thought I has going to punch him for telling Clarke he doesn't trust me to be alone with her. And I might have, based on the fact that he knew I've been trying to get in Griffins pants since Raven showed up. But of course then Clarke speaks, "Yeah, let's go." She walks out. Damn. That girl _knew_ Finn doesn’t trust me and she’s still going. _Brave princess,_ I almost said the thought aloud, because what I wasn't so sure she knew, was Finn wasn't talking about her life, we all knew I was good for that, Finn was talking about me flirting with her.

 _Don't say he didn't warn you._ I laughed. Clarke waved for Miller to open the gate. And with a nod from me, he did. Everybody saw us leave, me close behind her, but nobody dared to speak. Everybody here knew how long I’ve been waiting to bed the princess, and everybody had bets on if today would be the day I finally succeed. So nobody dared speak, of course expect Octavia, who shot that mischievous _I’m gonna cock block you for cock blocking me bitch_ look. Of course! Lincoln. How could I think Lincoln would go unpunished? Octavia would let me have it, if I really worked for it. She wasn't evil. “Hey Clarke, where are you and my brother off to? Harpers a good shot if you just need a guard for an herb hunt.” Everybody froze. Even Clarke. I ran up to her, to try and save her the embarrassment my sister was planning. She was too frozen to notice how fast I was, because then Octavia would notice it was dorky, and make fun of me, and then I would blush. “Kane gave us direction to a bunker that might hold supplies for the winter.” I said low enough so only a few people could hear it right, so tomorrow there would be a few different versions of what us Blake’s talked about. Just to spite Octavia. “Yeah, we’ll be back by dark. If we don’t get sidetrack.“ There it was. Clarke winked at me, then turned and swayed out the gate. Fuck. _Fuck._ She knew I would be flirting. She was flirting.

 _Yes._ My brain suddenly reminded me we were excited. I took long strides right after her, catching up just outside the gate, which Miller had just finished closing. “In a rush there, Princess.” I smirked. Just to irritate her. She was hot when she was angry. “Shut up **Bellamy**.” She spat my name. I couldn’t quite tell if she knew her saying it like that would make me what to hear her moan it or not. Either way it did. So I silently followed her the rest of the morning. At lunch she proclaimed that we would be, “Sitting at that tiny ass stream and eating our rations.” She then smirked because she could see how much it affected me when she cursed. She could see it if she just looked down a little from my face. Then she walked up to the stream and procceded, with me right beside her. We took out our rations and she began eating hers one by one. “Trying to be dainty princess.” I teased all too seductively. She looked up, almost shocked. “I just don’t see the point in spending a lot of energy shoving down my food.” There was that a tone that was too serious for my liking. “Oh I’m sorry, does the Princess like to do things rough.” I ground the g in the last word low. All she had to do was answer. “Actually, yeah.” She answers matter of factly.

I’m not even sure my brain has time to tell my body to go get her. I scoot to her rock and swooped her over to side halfway on the rock, so I was right next to her. My lips connected themselves to hers in a vibrating kiss.

She kissed back. I didn’t dare do anything other than kiss, in case she was just in shock. After a good moment she settled herself in my kiss. I ran my tongue across the seam of her lips. She opened and stuck her tongue in my mouth. Of course she would make me fight for dominance. “ _Princess_ ” I couldn’t help but moan into her mouth as I run my hands up and down her body.  She immediately pushed me back to the grass with her on all fours over me.   _Damn, in the woods princess._ She looked up smirking. Shit, I had said that out loud. “Don’t worry Bell. There's a little hill where your rock is, so they’ll at least hear us before they see us.” She laughed before she lower herself to ground and kissed me, hard. I let one hand lay on the small of her back and put the other one on her jaw.

I almost stopped her taking of her shirt, because _what if the rock doesn’t cover you_ , but then I remember this is Clarke, and I really wanted to see her tits. “Fuck, Clarke.” I grab her breasts in my hands and run my thumbs over her nipples. “That would be the plan.” She mumbled before kissing a line up the column of my throat. She nipped and sucked on my pulse point. When she pulls back to admire her mark I captured her nipple in my mouth. “Bellamy.” She breathed. I quickly flipped us over, releasing her from my mouth and hands. “Shit Princess, I’m gonna make you scream my name.” I rolled my hips, making her moan. Her hands found the hem of my shirt and tried to pull it off, getting it caught on my arms, which were holding me over her. She let out a frustrated grunt. I sat up on my knees, laughing as I pulled it off. She sat up and began kissing across my chest. “How the fuck are your lips so soft.” I groaned. She pulled back and laughed. And holy hell her laugh was wonderful. “You should do that more.” I whispered. She stopped laughing and looked in my eyes. “Do what?” She whispered back. “Laugh.”

I kissed her gently on the lips. It was different from are other kisses, which were hot and needy. This one was gentle and soft, with emotions I was scarred to name. We took the time to run our hands over each other, mapping each inch of skin. She rolls her hips up against me and I lay her back down gently. Breaking the kiss, I lick a path down her sternum and undo her pants. We’re breathing heavy as I pull her pants off her legs. I crawl back up and kiss her again, hard and wet. Our tongue’s locked in a battle for dominance, which she looses with a moan when I run my hand over her mound. “Fuck Clarke. You’re so wet.” She hums in agreement, thrusting against my hand. “God Clarke. You want it, don’t you? Tell me what you want.” I suck at the skin below her ear, so her answers stalled by a soft moan. “I want you. Fuck, Bell, I need you.” She’s almost whining as she threads her fingers in my hair. My nickname spurs a moan past my lips. I grind my hips on her thigh so she can feel what she’s doing. She moans in response.

“Damn it Bell, why the hell are your pants still on.” She flips our positions so that she’s straddling my thighs. “Bossy.” I mumble, but I don’t try and stop her. If she wants to be in control, I’ll give it to her this time. She hastily pulls off my pants, taking my boxers with her. My hard length springs free and hits my stomach. She doesn’t even try to make it look like she’s looking elsewhere. She licks her lips and slides her panties off, then proceeds to climb up and place her lips to mine. The kiss is short and chaste. She smirks at the moan I release when her hand wraps around my member. “Shit Clarke. You’re so fucking hot. So fucking beautiful.” I’m thinking out loud at this point, which I would worry about, except she’s rubbing the head of my cock through her folds.

I hold on as she guides herself down onto of me. We both moan, low and dirty. “You feel so good around me Clarke. You’re so tight and wet. God Clarke, I can’t wait to feel you come around my cock.” She moans and rolls her hips. I tighten my hold on her hips, raising her up and guiding her back down. “Fuck Bell.” She gasps, and then repeats the action on her own. She fells _so good_. It takes her a minute to find a pace that she likes. True to her word, its rough and fast.

She puts one hand in her mouth to quite her moans. “No.” I command as I pull her hand back down to my chest, “I want to hear you Clarke. God I wanna hear you.” She stops trying to hinder her moans in any way, and she sounds beautiful and downright erotic. “Princess.” I moan loudly and she speeds up. “Fuck. Clarke you’re fucking hot. You’re so fucking hot when you ride my cock.” Her nails begin dragging angry red lines down my chest and stomach. I know she’s close. “Clarke baby.” I breathe the words. She snakes her hand up to her clit to rub fast circles. The high moan and clenching walls of her orgasm push my right to the edge. “Bellamy!” She screams, and I’m tumbling through my orgasm. Her throbbing cunt milks me for all I’ve got. My moan is low and long but I manage to keep my head up to watch her ‘o’ face as she comes.

Once my breathing is controlled a bit, I start to mumble _you’re beautiful when your come Princess_ ’s and _I knew you’d be noisy_ ’s.

“Oh really, you knew?” I come to and realize what I’d said. “So you’ve thought about this?” She smirked. I knew she expected me to say no, to deny the obvious fact that I’ve fantasized about her. “Yes.” I say with a completely straight face. She was shocked. Then she looked at me with a determination I’ve seen in her before. She was now a girl on a mission. “Then please, don’t let me stop you.”

And with that she stood up and began to get dressed. She was going to tease me and leave. “Fucking tease.” I grumbled and began to get dressed, washing the sweat and dirt off in the stream. Once dressed, she grabs her pack and begins walking towards are destination. She swayed her hips as she walked in front of me, and _god_ if I didn’t love her ass.

This was going to be a long (not to mention _hard_ ) afternoon of hiking behind her gorgeous ass.

 


End file.
